The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head Remake
by edward18
Summary: Professor Scam has returned and it's up to Captain Melon Head to stop him! With Scam's hatred of the hero and fixation on his defeat How can Melon Head stop him?


The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head

Prolouge: The Professor is In

"He thought he had me down for good didn't he?..." a three haired short-ish boy said quietly to himself with a grin as he sat in his crudely manufactured throne of a chair while the light illumination of a large computer screen stared at him, "He thought he had me beat, kicked down into the mud, never to return...Well he may have had his fun but I'm back. The king of the mountain. The indigestible burrito. The terrible tyrant: PROFESSOR SCAM!!!!!" "Eddy," Double-d interrupted the maniacal laughter as he rubbed his brows in annoyance, "Don't you think you're overdoing it a bit?" "Say what?" the leader replied raising an eyebrow and spinning around the chair to face the taller boy, "And the name's Professor Scam sockhead." Slapping his forehead Double-d continued, "Alright, Professor Scam, don't you think you're overdoing this a bit?" "What do you mean?" "What I mean is even though we've finally gotten enough money for this new lab of mine you live just a few houses away from Johnny! You could just go up to his door, ring his bell, and when he answers throw a pie in his face or something if you're this intent at getting back at him!"

"No way!" Scam laughed and spun back around to face the computer screen, "You see this is why I lead the group man. First off I'm after Melon Head. Secondly, I have the finesse and style needed for us to have an edge! We need to strike back with everything we've got! Really make an impression on that sad excuse for a vigilante! Ed! Report!" "Boy Eddy," Ed began laughing stupidly from the other side of the throne, "oops, I mean uh, Professor Scam, you sound like one of those villains from the comics I always spend our extra cash on." "Thank you," Scam replied turning to his underling and bowing atop his throne, "now report!" Stepping back a bit from the harshness of his commander's voice Ed managed to stammer out the information, "The Scam Drones are ready to strike any time sir!"

"Excellent," Scam mused as he sat back down in his seat and flipped back around to the monitor screen, "This plan can not fail!" Eddy laughed maniacally as his chair rose up to a room above the monitoring room and he gazed out upon the countless robotic drones below bearing the ever-creative cent sign upon their outfits and helmets. "My minions," he announced from his platform far above them causing their head modules to look up, "This is what you have been training for! This is the day you break to the surface of the earth and wreak havoc upon that unsuspecting arch nemesis of mine: Captain Melon Head!" The drones all saluted the egotistical boy and shot began clambering to the outskirts of the enormous chamber to do as their leader had commanded with himself laughing insanely behind them. "And soon," he said inbetween laughs, "Soon my ultimate creation will be complete and that melon, oh that melon will be squashed for good!!!" Double-d simply sighed in the monitor room below and continued to fiddle around with the things Professor Scam had thought up for him to make.

* * *

"Look at Rolf everybody!" the foreign blue-haired farm child declared as he stealthily swung about on the monkey-bars of the playground. The kids, as usual, stared in awe at his talent which had built up from his back-breaking lifestyle. "He's pretty good huh Plank?" the bald boy, Johnny, asked his wooden friend as they lay beneath a tree, "Oh what's Kevin doing?" "Ain't nothin' Rolf! Why don't you just sit back and let a pro show you how it's done?" called Kevin with a grin plastered on his face. As Rolf jumped down the jock-boy leapt up and began grinding sideways along the bars with his skateboard to which everyone gasped in amazement. "Where did big-chin Kevin learn such techniques?!" Rolf exclaimed. "Yeah!" Nazz begged also. "I've just been studying up on some moves is all," Kevin told them confidently as he wrapped his arm around Nazz's waist, "wanna see more later at my place?" "Uh, sure dude!" Nazz giggled removing the arm.

"That Kevin sure is after an oblivious girl idn't he Plank?" Apparently getting a response from his wooden pal Johnny laughed and closed his eyes to rest a bit. All the other kids also went back to their usual playground activities that had been interrupted by the monkey bar occurrence. Jimmy and Sarah raced along the playset, Rolf proceeded to claim the swing set for himself, and Kevin kept talking to Nazz by the monkey bars. "So yeah, I just bend my knees like that and thrust them out over and over again. It's pretty simple actually," Kevin explained to Nazz as she smiled and listened, "And-oof!" A shrill scream came from the girl as a shiny metal humanoid landed on Kevin, then another, then seven! Robots continued to spew into the playground plunging it into chaos. "What are these metal demons of the underworld?!" Rolf cried out clinging to the top of the swing set as Jimmy and Sarah tried to avoid getting caught below.

"Whoa!" Johnny exclaimed avoiding a blow from one of the creatures and ducking under another's foot as it swung at him, "Back off!" Hastily he slammed the duo's face-plates in with Plank. "I think you're right buddy!" Avoiding another swing of a drone's fist he side-somersaulted into the bushes. In no time at all a melon-headed figure leapt back out of the bushes, knocked the Drone's head module off with Splinter the Wonder Wood, and dashed into the ensuing chaos as he landed on his feet. Looking around as he fought off the onslaught of robots Melon Head could tell that all the kids were there except Kevin. Spotting Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy, who had all been captured by the robots, the hero trudged through the crowded mess towards the struggling kids. Suddenly a tall shadow was cast over the field as Rolf landed into the swarm and fought them back with a broken swing in his hand. "Let go of the weak and defenseless!" he yelled as he continued to vainly mangle a few robots with the swing while the others closed in on him.

Finally Rolf too was caught with various drones beating up on him over their fallen comrades. This time it was Melon Head's turn to leap down from the sky with Splinter the Wonder Wood extended towards the ground at the cent symbol on head of the robot holding the foreigner. BLAM! The robot instantly shattered to pieces as the wooden sidekick slammed into the symbol. Another robot ran towards the vigilante from behind only to be struck into the symbol on the chest of its robe causing it too to be instantly destroyed. "Their cent signs must be their weak point," Melon Head whispered to Splinter. Overhearing the discovery Rolf got back to his feet, grabbed a pipe from the now broken jungle jim, and slammed it into all three of the robots' symbols who were holding the other children. "Wh-why isn't Kevin helping us?!" Nazz cried as Rolf carried her, Jimmy, and Sarah to safety. "He ran off, goo goo Nazz girl will have to ask him herself later," the blue-haired boy in ripped clothes replied as he set them down in the cul-de-sac away from the action, "Rolf must go aide Melon Head!" With that he ran back towards the fight.

By the time Rolf returned however, he could see that the remaining drones had finally gotten ahold of the hero and had him pinned. "We, the Scam Drones, have a message for you," one of the robots told Melon Head in a monotone clanky voice, "Professor Scam is back." Right as the drone's fist was about to slam into the hero's melon though, it exploded as Rolf struck the symbol on the back of its robe with the broken pipe. Taking the opportunity, the hero slammed his elbow into the chest-symbol of the shocked drone that was holding him causing it to explode as well and swung the feet out from under the one holding Splinter captive before bashing the sidekick into its symbol. As the smoke from the explosions cleared Rolf and Melon Head tore their way through the stunned comrades of the robots that had been holding Melon Head captive. The drones that could, fled the scene to avoid being stuck down as well leaving the two humans gasping for breath and panting in the ruins what had been Peach Creek's public playground. "Thanks Rolf," Captain Melon Head called with a weak smile on his face before leaping into the trees, "you might wanna get home, it's getting late. Make sure the others get home safe." Rolf nodded below and headed off to escort the younger children of the cul-de-sac while Melon Head headed home himself.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't take him?..." Professor Scam said quietly from behind his throne which was turned away from the small group of robots left from the fight at the playground in the monitor room. "We had him..." one said nervously, "But then this tall blue-haired kid came out of nowhere and freed him." "Rolf?" Double-d asked raising his head from where he was working on inventions for Scam to use. "So let me get this straight..." Scam said gripping the arm of the throne tightly, "You were beat back by simple HUMANS?! TWO YOUNG BOYS?!" It was only when the evil self-proclaimed professor had spun around that the Scam Drones backed up a bit in fear of their master's anger, "If that's true then all I have to do is this to one of you!" Furiously he slammed his foot into the knee joint of one of the robots crippling it to the ground, and flipped it out of a window of the monitor room leaving it too fall helplessly to the ground far below. "Sir!" one cried out rushing over to the window to try and help its companion before Scam smashed his fist through the cent symbol on its back causing it to blow up.

The three remaining drones trembled in fear as Professor Scam marched back to his chair and sat down in it. "It's obvious that you need better designs but for now this is all the protection your bodies can have," he explained glaring at them from his throne, "Never-the-less, it's pathetic for only five of you to make it back from a fight with two human beings! We sent countless numbers of you out to defeat one simple hero and only five of you come back?! And you didn't even complete the objective!" Panting from his ranting and yelling Scam slumped back more into his throne and spun back around to where Double-D and Ed were busy working, "How's about this...you three, since you now have experience, can train the newer troops that Double-D here is working on alright?" Immediately the three drones shook nodded their head modules ferociously and agreed to the terms. An evil grin spread across Professor Scam's face as he eyed the newer model Double-D was working on for the drones.

* * *

"Man oh man," Melon Head yawned as he fell backwards into his bed next to Plank, "what a day..." The boy's eyes trailed over to the moon which was now clear in the night sky and began to think. "I hope the other kids are alright. I'm sure Rolf could get them home but still, with those things out there today...I guess we'll deal with it tomarrow." Johnny rolled around in the bed trying to get comfortable before turning to Plank again, "What do you think Plank? About what the robot said, do you think Professor Scam is really back?..." Apparently annoyed at the boy for disturbing his rest Johnny gave a doubtful smile to his partner. "Well, I guess you're right. We will just have to be on high alert in case anything comes up. I still wonder where Kevin went though...Ah well, g'night buddy!" Giving Plank a hug Johnny flipped back over and closed his eyes trying to get sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter: Well, I hope this story is good so far. It's a remake of a story I worked on a few years ago called the Chronicles of Captain Melon Head. You can take a look over the old one if you want, it's 20 something chapters long but it has big big errors in it that I think I should deal with in a remake of it so yeah...I remaking the story. Hope it's as enjoyable as it always was! Read and Review and whatnot if you want, me just wants to entertain. For now, this is Captain Melon Head signing out I guess!


End file.
